My Secret
by bLuEaddictioN
Summary: AU/ SasuSaku : UNDERGOING RECONSTRUCTION
1. Introduction: She

**_hello dear readers! ^^this is my first story and i am hoping that this will entertain you.. :)i'm not expecting that this will come out good since it is my first story but i do hope that you will like it..some characters may be a little bit OOC, so, sorry. :(_**

**_A/N: _****i'm in need of beta! just pm me if you want!**

**_Summary: Sakura is an ordinary nerd in her senior year in high school with an extraordinary secret of being a famous young model. To keep away from the medias, paparazzi and stalkers, she decided to put herself a disguise. As she battles her two lives, Sasuke injects in making her "ordinary" life troublesome and what makes it troublesome is when he discovers who Sakura really is! Will Sakura go away to hide her true identity or will she cooperate with Sasuke to help her hide her secret?_**

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If i do, Sakura and Sasuke were already a couple from the start of the story.. ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The rays of the sunlight pass through the window and directly shone to the face of the figure on the bed. Her long pink hair was sprawled on the pillow. She was sleeping heavily and has a smile plastered on her face like she was having a beautiful dream about her and her Prince Charming.

She groaned slightly and started to doze off. She opened her eyes and her bright emerald eyes were revealed. Her eyes traveled from the wall to her alarm clock and-

"SHANNAROOO!"

-and she shouted so loud that the people around could probably be startled and woke up in a sudden.

"Gaah!Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" she sputtered while she was getting ready for school. She rushed downstairs but of course, not forgetting her old-fashioned thick glasses.

You could hear her grumbling about "Stupid alarm clock... not waking me up... getting late again... reading novels" and some other things while she was heading towards the dining table to grab her breakfast.

You're probably curious about this girl who was rushing things because she was going to be late at school.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was a 15 year old teen. She has good body shape but she would prefer dressing loose type of clothing in public than to those which could hug her curves perfectly. Her long unusual pink hair was always tied into two and those bangs of her fell on both side of her face. Her emerald eyes were always hidden at her thick glasses. Because of her odd hair color, her vivacious jade eyes and her abnormally wide forehead that any plane could land on; she was often targeted by the bullies. They would even call her forehead-girl (though one of her friends call her that), nerd and four-eyed freak. But they didn't know the truth about this girl. This girl they loved to call names has a pretty big secret that only few people knew about it-those people who grew up with her and helped her to hide this secret of hers. Now, back to the story.

Sakura saw her older sister, Sakuya in the kitchen humming so softly while she was preparing lunch -a bento- for each one of them. She has azure hair and sapphire eyes. She was 5 years older than Sakura. They have no physical similarities with each other and you might think that they are unrelated. Sakuya heard rushing footsteps in the stairways and peered by the door. It was her younger sister, Sakura. A lopsided grin immediately appeared on her beautiful face.

"Good morning, Saku-chan. Had a nice sleep?" Sakuya asked in a soft mocking tone.

Sakura scowled and growled, "What do you think, nee-chan? I'm almost late for school and you didn't even think on waking me up! Gah! You're impossible!" she said as she grabbed a piece of toasted bread.

Sakuya rolled her blue eyes "I tried on waking you up, you know. I'm shaking you as hard as I could but to no avail. You're in a deep slumber and you kept on drooling. Yuck. That was so gross "she said in a disgusted tone and crinkled her nose," If only I had a camera with me, I would take as many shots as I can and I would be happy to show it to others," she said in a teasing tone and gave her a mocking smirk.

Sakura managed to give her sister a dirty look albeit blushing madly because of embarrassment, "Hmp!" she finished her breakfast and put her plate on the sink. Sakuya was also finished on preparing her and Sakura's bento.

"Here, Sis. Oh, by the way, I'll be coming home late tonight. Boss said that I'll take overnight." Sakuya's boss was only 22 years old and was the heir of the family's company.

"WHAT! You know, I think your boss abused his power too much. He was always commanding you to take overnight in order for you to stay with him. Good thing, I'm not a person who was making assumptions, or else, I would think that he was already making a move on you. But hey, is he…You know... Like what I had said... Is he already courting you?" Sakura asked while nudging her elbow on her sister's side.

Her older sister blushed hard, "Sakura!" she puts her hand on her hips and pointed her index finger towards Sakura, "You shouldn't say something like that! Just mind your own business, Missy and it's not like he was interested on me or anything. It's for the job, the J-O-B! And I think he was already courting someone. He once asked me what a girl like me would like to have as a gift and by the next day, the gift I was talking about was laying on my desk. Maybe she didn't like the gift so the Boss decided to give it to me since I liked it."

Sakura blinked and sighed,_ 'I felt sorry for my sister. She was really slow sometimes. Didn't she think that the gift he gave to her was really for her? Didn't even think that her boss was already making a move on her'_, she thought as she shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll be leaving now, Sis. Ja(bye)!" she uttered and waved goodbye to her sister.

**.~*'*~.  
**

Sakura was running so fast so she could get in class on time. Her class was located at the 3rd floor. Some students were busy chatting in the hallway and seem to have their own little "world" while the others were starting to go inside their respective rooms.

_'Thank you, PE class! Good thing I could run fast!'_

Sakura was already in the corridor of her building. She glanced on her watch and smiled.

_'7:15. 5 minutes more! I wish I could get on time'_

She continued to run in the hallway and when she was turning to left, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. Because of the great impact, her glasses accidentally dropped off of her face.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped in pain. Her eyes were tightly closed. That was awfully painful.

"Hn," she heard, instinctively, she looked up where the voice came from and saw a teenage boy around her age or maybe about a year older than her. He has sleek spiky jet black hair that stood at the back of his head. It looked like a chicken-butt or something. His bangs fell on both side of his face almost beyond his chin and it has streaks of blue. He has deep obsidian eyes that seemed to drown you as you gaze at it. His left ear was pierced and has rings on almost all of his fingers. He was holding up his hand waiting for her to take it. Emerald eyes met obsidian eyes.

They stared at each others' eyes for a moment before the boy arched his eyebrow and grinned, "Hn. I know I'm irresistible so could you stop staring at me?"

The boy had his arrogant smirk while Sakura flushed and gave him a sharp look. She reached for her glasses and fixed it on her face again. She stood up and hissed, "Jerk! I've wasted my time here and now I'm going to be late!" then she ran as fast as she could. She swore she saw his cocky smirk directing towards her before she run off to.

* * *

**_what do you guys think? did you like it? __reviews are totally welcomed.. i think flames are welcomed too..just don't be too harsh, though.._**

**_A/N: _**_(just wanna repeat in case you haven't read my not above)_******i'm in need of beta! just pm me if you want!**


	2. Introduction: He

**_Summary: Sakura is an ordinary nerd in her senior year in high school with an extraordinary secret of being a famous young model. To keep away from media, paparazzi and stalkers, she decided to put herself a disguise. As she battles her two lives, Sasuke injects in making her "ordinary" life troublesome and what makes it troublesome is when he discovers who Sakura really is! Will Sakura go away to hide her true identity or will she cooperate with Sasuke to help her hide her secret?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i do, Sasuke and Sakura will hold hands while walking..  
_**

**_Note: I changed Sasuke's guardian here... I put Kakashi as his caretaker.. :) Sasuke's personality was a little bit OOC or rather he's really OOC here..  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful dewy morning. A black Mercedes was driving down the highway in the direction of Konoha High School. Somebody was speaking inside in a slight loud tone. It was a voice of a woman. The woman kept on chatting a 16 year old teen which seem to be her , just like the teenage boy, has silky raven hair. It was long and soft-looking. She has obsidian eyes so as the boy. She looked so young that you might think that they were brothers and sisters.

He had returned in the country 3 days ago along with his mother and now, she was coming back to abroad. 8 years had past since they had gone overseas. He wanted to accompany her on her departure but she insisted him to go to school since it was his first day in his new boy was looking outside the window, enjoying the view of his homeland's surroundings, ignoring his mother's chattering and most of all, remembering the past of him and "her" when they were only kids. His visions were blurry but he could picture a little girl about 7 years of age. This girl has chin-length hair and her face was unclear. The only thing he could visualize was these big green eyes of hers.

_'It has been a long time,huh? I wonder what you were doing right now. You must have grown into a beautiful lady, I guess,'_ he thought with a smile. He was lost in his deep thought that he didn't hear his mother calling his name.

"Sasu-chan? Sasu-chan?Sasuke-chan-dear, did you hear what I said? " the said boy looked at his mother and blinked.

"Don't call me Sasu-chan, Mom. I'm not a girl," he said in a quiet voice -almost a whisper like he has no interest in engaging a conversation.

Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother sighed, "You know what, dear, I have noticed this for the past few days that you've been spacing out a lot more lately. Are you sick?" she asked in a worried tone. She leaned in and touched his forehead and hers with her free hand.

"Um... no mom... I'm okay," he looked outside again and Mikoto leaned back to her seat and propped her chin on her hands.

"The reason... you were zoning out lately... was because you were thinking of "her", right?" she glanced at him in the corner of her eyes and saw him stiffen. "You really did love her, didn't you? Your feelings for her in the past 8 years had never ceased. But... Are you sure it was not a puppy love or something?" she asked while Sasuke's face was clenching his fist tightly, so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He opened his mouth to retort but his mother beat him. He was in total shock and suddenly forgot his anger.

"Oh, goodie! We're almost there!" Mikoto said in a high pitched sing-song tone, "Remember what I said earlier, okay? Take care of yourself, Honey. Study hard. Make your Mommy and Daddy proud of you and stop being a jerk! Always keep your ego and temper in check. Oh! And don't bring sluts in our mansion, their viruses might spread there-"

Sasuke blushed, "Mom! Do I look like a man whore?" he razzed. But Mikoto ignored her son's outburst and continued on her blabbering.

"-I also want you to be a good boy. I will leave you to Kakashi's care and he'll be keeping an eye on you 24/7."

Sasuke gave a small nod and sighed. Kakashi was his caretaker since he was a child and he was thankful that he will be his guardian again. _'It looks like Lady Luck is on my side today,'_ he thought.

"I'm also leaving you to chaperons and maids not only to take care of you but also to take care of your undies."

Sasuke's eyes widened and flushed brick red,"M-mom! You don't have to do that! I'm not a child anymore. I'm sixteen for goodness sake! I don't need chaperons,"he said while crossing his arms to his chest and tints of red were still visible on his cheeks.

"Don't be silly, dear. Mommy will be away for quite a long time. I need someone to take care of you. At least your Dad is waiting for me there. Oh! Here we are!" the car stopped in front of Konoha High School's main gate. Students could be seen walking inside the school ground. "Take care of yourself, okay, Honey? Don't pick up fights, dear. I don't want booboos or Momsy will worry."

Sasuke chuckled at his mother's child antics. She was really acting like an immature woman and overprotective mother sometimes. "Bye mom. See you soon. Love you," he pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Okay honey. I love you too," and she kissed her son's forehead. Sasuke got out of the car and waved goodbye to his mother.

Once he was inside the school, he quickly went to the Head Office located at the base of the building and informed them that he was the transferred student they were expecting. They ordered him to go to the Principal's Office right away.

**.~*'*~.  
**

Sasuke was walking in the corridor of the building. His hands were in his pocket and he was scowling. He felt stupid because he forgot to get a copy of school map and now, he was kind of lost. He was turning to right when someone had bumped into him. Lucky for him that he could control his balance, so he didn't fall on his butt unlike the person he had bumped to.

_'Ow! Who was that stupid person running in the hallway in this time of hour? I thought students were now inside their classrooms?'_ his eyes were closed and his chest was in pain because of the direct hit.

"Ouch!" he heard a cry of pain. He opened his eyes and saw a girl around his age or maybe younger than him. She was sitting with her hands on the floor to support her weight and her eyes were tightly closed. Her eyebrows were furrowed showing that she was in pain. He turned his gaze on her front and saw her old-fashioned thick glasses laying there. Good thing, it didn't fly hard or else it will be broken.

"Hn" he called out to catch her attention and held out his hand for her to take it. She opened her eyes and revealed her emerald eyes. Obsidian eyes met emerald eyes. His heart skipped a beat. _'Those eyes look familiar. Where did I saw that again?'_ he asked to himself.

They stared at each others eyes not so long before he decided to break it. He raised his eyebrow and grinned, "Hn. I know I'm irresistible so could you stop staring at me?"

Sasuke smirked when he saw her face go beet red. He watched her as she glared at him, put her glasses back and stood up._ 'She looked so different when she had her glasses on. But I would prefer her without it'_

"Jerk! I've wasted my time here and now I'm late!" she growled then she ran fast. But before she ran off to, she first looked at him. Sasuke then, smirked at her.

She was now nowhere to be seen. Sasuke played what happened earlier on his mind over and over again. Not until he realized something.

"Shit. I forgot to ask where the principal's office is."

And Sasuke resumed walking towards nowhere. He really had no idea where the principal's office was.

* * *

**_ne, ne, Hariette here! what do you guys think?(again ^^") hehe...  
_**

**_reviews are welcomed and flames are welcomed too! don't be too harsh, though.. _**

**_yours truly,  
_**

**_xXxihEaRtSasuSakuxXx_**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Student

**_special thanks to: oOXxJoja LeexXOo - for pointing out my mistakes.. :) i owe you one... :D_**

**_and also for those who had reviewed, and added my story in their favorite lists.. :)_**

**_Summary: Sakura is an ordinary nerd in her senior year in high school with an extraordinary secret of being a famous young model. To keep away from the medias, paparazzi and stalkers, she decided to put herself a disguise. As she battles her two lives, Sasuke injects in making her "ordinary" life troublesome and what makes it troublesome is when he discovers who Sakura really is! Will Sakura go away to hide her true identity or will she cooperate with Sasuke to help her hide her secret?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... if i do, Sasuke and Sakura were already engaged at the age of 12.. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A fuzzy noise could be heard by the corridor inside the IV-A classroom. Students inside were doing nothing but chit-chatting. Male students were busy throwing paper balls around while female students were busy having their "girl talk". It was a typical routine in Konoha High School while waiting for their teacher to come in. This went for several minutes until-

**BAM!**

-the door flew wide open with a loud bang. All heads jolted in the direction of the door and there was a complete silence. Sakura was there, standing by the door. Her eyebrows were furrowed behind her glasses and they could feel her intense glare even though it was hidden -it's giving them the creeps. After the moment of silence, they continued what they were doing and completely ignored her like nothing had happened. Of course she would be ignored; she was just nobody, anyway. Sakura stomped her feet towards her desk. She was having a bad morning thanks to that conceited jerk she had bumped to a while ago. She released a heavy sigh once she sat down on her seat. On cue, her girl friends came in front of her and her other friends -Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru stayed on their seats since they were sitting near Sakura's desk (Sakura's desk was located at the back of the class. Naruto was seated in front of her, Shikamaru at the right side of Naruto and Neji in front of Shikamaru) and decided to just listen with their conversations.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you have lost a gamble," Tenten said in a worried tone. She was a friend of Sakura and was a year older than her. She has auburn hair that was always tied in two buns. She also has chocolate-colored eyes that would always sparkle if she is determined to do something. Her actions were reflecting her personality –strong and bold.

"Yea, Sakura. Why the long face?"Hinata asked in a soft voice. She was another friend of Sakura and has the same age as her. As the first child of the Hyuuga Clan main branch, she was appointed to be the heir of the Hyuuga Enterprise. She has long midnight hair that flows at the back of her waist and has lavender pupil-less orbs that gives you the notion of blindness, but it wasn't. Just like Tenten, her actions reflected her own character. She was shy and would always stutter when she was nervous along with her all-time favorite habit –fidgeting of her index fingers.

"Damn! Sakura, you look like you're gonna eat someone. You okay, girl?" Ino asked or rather screeched. Ino Yamanaka was Sakura's childhood friend and best friend. She has baby blue orbs and had her long pale blond hair tied into high ponytail. She loved to fix herself and dress in a fashionable way that could make the boys around head over heels in-love with her.

Sakura didn't seem to mind her friends. She heaved a big sigh and said, "I'm fine… I'll… just tell you what happened earlier…" she then, groaned. She started to tell the story from the time she had woke up up to the scene in the hallway where she had crossed path with the arrogant jerk while moving her hands in the air animatedly for further explanation.

"Well, that pretty much of it," Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. It then, quickly turned into a scowl," Ugh! That… that… EGOISTICAL, CHICKEN-BUTT HEADED GUY! THE NERVE OF HIM! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT JERK, I'LL PUNCH HIM HARD RIGHT ON THAT PRETTY FACE OF HIS AND DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW COMING! HELL YEAH!" Sakura raved and panted harshly. She was emitting a dark, evil aura that could make a person pee on his pants. Everyone looked at her, mouth gaped. Ino then, slightly kicked Sakura's foot.

"Hey! Hey! You're blowing your cover up! They might get suspicious, Sakura!" Ino yelled in a quiet voice. She knew Sakura's secret. Of course she does, for about 9 years of being together, who wouldn't know? We all knew that best friends share their secrets together.

When Sakura heard what Ino said, she composed herself again and cleared her throat, "Er… Sorry, I… uh… got carried away," and she laughed nervously. She flashed a forced smile. Her eyebrow and mouth were twitching slightly. She and Ino released a sigh of relief when they bought her excuse. Well, not all bought that. The boys namely Neji and Shikamaru (since they were too smart to notice) noted both Ino and Sakura's discomfort. _Hm. Something was fishy about these two but what could it be?_

Moments later, their teacher came in and Hinata, Tenten and Ino bid their goodbyes to Sakura and got back to their proper seats.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. There was this old la-"their teacher explained but was cut off with "LIAR!" from almost everyone in the class. Hatake Kakashi, IV-A students' class adviser. He has spiky gray hair and has ebony eyes. Well, his right eye had though; his left has eye-patch and rumor had said that his left eye was red and the reason for the different eye color was unknown. He looked like he was at the age of 28. His favorite hobby: read his most favorite book-Icha Icha Paradise. He then, coughed awkwardly.

"Well then, before we should start our class, I want you to welcome our newly transferred student. He had returned from abroad 3 days ago and decided to continue his last year in high school here in KHS. Come on in and kindly please, introduce yourself to us,"

The door slid wide open and a tall guy was standing there. His left hand was shoved deep on his pocket and he wore a blank less face. He has raven hair and onyx eyes. As he walked inside the classroom, the first thing he saw was a rosette haired girl seating near the window sill. Sakura didn't notice him because she was busy staring outside. Her bangs were swaying with the wind and her elbow was on her desk; her hand was propping her chin.

"_Aa. So, the klutzy, feisty girl was here. My stay here might be interesting, then" _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were shocked at first. Their childhood friend in the past 10 years was here. Here in front of them, with that well-developed body of his._ (**A/N:** Hey! Don't think they're gay! They are straight got it? S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T!)_ His physical appearance had changed. He was more handsome, more mature. They wonder what else had changed on him. Neji and Shikamaru smirked while Naruto grinned. They were going to find about it soon. For now, they all felt happy because their group was formed once again.

* * *

**_reviews and suggestions please! :D flames are also welcomed.. just don't be too harsh though.. :)_**

**_stay tuned for the later/next chapters! (*SPOILERS!)'coz for the next chapter, Sakura's secret will be revealed not fully revealed though.. but there will be a clue! :D  
_**

**_yours truly,_**

**_xXxihEaRtSasuSakuxXx  
_**


	4. Chapter 4:

**_Summary: Sakura is an ordinary nerd in her senior year in high school with an extraordinary secret of being a famous young model. To keep away from the medias, paparazzi and stalkers, she decided to put herself a disguise. As she battles her two lives, Sasuke injects in making her "ordinary" life troublesome and what makes it troublesome is when he discovers who Sakura really is! Will Sakura go away to hide her true identity or will she cooperate with Sasuke to help her hide her secret?_**

**_author's note: okay! here you go! the chapter 4 is now up! well, it's a little crack-ish.. hehe.. there are no SasuSaku scenes here and erm, well, the whole highlights about Sakura's secret will be on next chapter.. hehe...  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke's eyes were glued on the strawberry haired girl seated near the window. She was staring outside and was lost on her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sasuke gazing at her. By the time Sasuke came inside the room, almost three-fourths of the girls' numbers were love-strucked. Some of them were drooling while the others had hearts in their eyes. The boys (except Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru) glared at him, feeling jealous of the attention he got from the girls.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke and noted his intent stare on Sakura. He slightly narrowed his eyes at him. He faked a cough to gain Sasuke's attention and just like what he wanted, Sasuke snapped out of his gaze and looked at him, "Hn." He couldn't help but smile. Both Neji and Shikamaru's smirk widen while Naruto snickered. Each one of them has the same thought; _same old Sasuke. Tsk. Tsk. Old habits die hard._

Kakashi cleared his throat, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he's 16," he happily introduced him. He faced him, "Since I already told them your name and your age, how about you tell us something about yourself. Like your hobbies, dreams, hates, likes and your vital signs too, if you don't mind. I'm sure that all the ladies in here is very eager to know something about you" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him dangerously and Kakashi looked at him innocently.

Sasuke breathe out an annoyed sigh. He faced his new classmates and scanned them one by one. They were looking at him attentively and their focuses were on him (well, except one). Some girls were batting their "beautiful and long" eyelashes at him and some were winking at him as if sending a message of _spending time together, __**ALONE.**_

Sasuke shuddered in disgust, _'Ew!'_ He continued on scanning his classmates and he had noticed something or rather some familiar faces. He smirked, "Hn," he said in a smooth, deep voice. Within instance, the girls screamed on the top of their lungs almost causing their ears to bleed. Students in the adjacent and opposite _(__**A/N**__: Wow! Math! Adjacent and opposite angle, SOHCAHTOA! XD)_ room almost jumped out of their seats. Even Sakura, who was oblivious on her surroundings, was also startled. She even thought that it was a fire alarm.

Sasuke saw Sakura whipped her head from left to right, right to left and in front of the class. He knew that their eyes made contact because he could feel her intense glare. He flashed a smug smirk. Kakashi raised his fist in a form of a stop motion. The clamor had stopped and was replaced by silence. He smiled, "Much better. Well said about you, Sasuke. Now, where should I put you? Well, since there are many seats available, you choose."

"Hn," Sasuke moved towards the back and stopped by Neji's side.

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

Both male smirked. Sasuke nodded towards Shikamaru and he returned it with a nod. Then, he faced Naruto, who had a large grin plastered on his face. Sasuke smirked, "Dobe." Naruto flashed a toothy grin, "Hey there, Teme!" he said as he held out his knuckles and Sasuke bumped his knuckles to Naruto's. Another arrogant smirk appeared on Sasuke's face when he saw Sakura. He didn't take his smirk and eyes off Sakura as he sat down on his chosen seat –the seat beside hers.

After he sat down, Kakashi was rained with complaints from the girls. All of them were loud but only one stood out the most –a dark haired girl by the name of Ami.

"WHAT? SEEENNSEEEIII! DON'T LET SASUKE-KUN SIT THERE! PUT HIM ANYWHERE YOU WANT! JUST DON'T LET HIM SIT THERE BESIDE THAT NERDY, FOUR-EYED FREAK-O!" the president of the Uchiha Sasuke fans club, that was created only a few seconds ago, in the name of Ami, shrieked. "HE MIGHT BE INFECTED BY A DISEASE CALLED NERD-FREAK!" One vein popped on Sakura's head. "WHO IN THE WORLD HAS A PINK HAIR ANYWAY? LOOK AT THAT BROAD FOREHEAD, IT'S SO WIDE, EVEN A JUMBO JET PLANE COULD LAND ON IT…" Two veins popped and were twitching slightly. Ami continued on ranting. Kakashi, sensing a bad feeling, wished that Sakura would hold her temper back. "I THINK SHE LIVES IN JUPITER, THE SIZE OF THAT PLANET EQUALIZES THE SIZE OF HER FOREHEAD," she said and laughed hysterically. Sakura had enough of this humiliation. Everyone in the class (except her groups of friends, who were glaring at Ami) laughed at her. Enraged, Sakura slammed her palms on her desk, strong enough to make a crack on it. The entire hubbub stopped and all eyes were on her. Ami was left laughing.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP…"Sakura started, "UGLY BANSHEE," she ended with a sadistic smirk. Ami froze and all she could do was to swallow the lump on her throat. Sakura flexed her knuckles, making good revengeful cricks that made Ami turn to white. "I always wanted to make a pulp out of a hysterical looking banshee"

Before a "chaotic" catfight could happen, Kakashi decided to preannounce his presence since he was getting ignored by them. He faked a giggle while his face was buried on his disgusting book. Everybody looked frantically at his direction. They sweat dropped and all seemed to think of the same thing: _how come his giggle was out of place?_ But everyone was thankful for the sudden cool down of the intense "heat" going on. Even Sakura had her lips twitching whether to laugh or to jaw drop.

Kakashi glanced up to his students. They were looking at him in an indescribable look. He raised his eyebrow, "What?" All stared back at him. The school seems to be with the students for it ended the comical event with a nice ending, the school bell rang. "Okay, Class dismissed,"Kakashi said and left the room.

.~*'*~.

"I heard from Kakashi what happened earlier. I know that you are fully aware of what might happen in the future if someone will know about your secret. You have been so clumsy today, you know. This has been the first time you've been like that. You let your anger overcome you…" a blonde haired woman with honey colored eyes said angrily but calmly. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were stretched downward that formed into frown.

"But!"

"No buts, missy. You almost slip your cover out. They must be suspicious right now, especially your friends. Good thing Ino was there to support and remind you," the woman said to the person she was talking to. She closed her eyes but her eyebrows were still furrowed. The person she was talking to just bow her head while fidgeting the hem of her school skirt, waiting for her principal, her boss, her guardian or whatever she call her, to continue.

"I'll let this thing pass," the blonde haired woman said and sighed. The one she was speaking to (which was a girl) looked up to her, enlightened. The girl was scared at the woman when she is angry. Her monstrous strength would double up when she was fuming and that would be so frightening. "…But only this time. You should be careful next time," the woman added.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Tsunade smiled at her, "You can leave now." The girl stood up, ready to leave the principal's office when Tsunade called her, "Sakura." Sakura turned around, "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"See you on the pictorial tomorrow. 8 am. Don't forget," Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura smiled, "Yes, Tsunade-sama," and she left the principal's office with a happy and contented face.

* * *

_**okay! reviews.. :)**_

_**Very big thanks for reviewing**__(this are the reviewers from the start of the story)**:**_

_**..Bubble Lollie**_

_**..oOXxJoja LeeXxOo~yeah! Sakura is sooo awesome.. XD (you rock Sakura! and you too Kakashi!)  
**_

_**..TigerLilyette**_

_**..raven rose 101**_

_**..ArcaneHiddenMagic**_

_**..Happyfish**_

_**..Bulla49~i'm glad that you liked it :) and well, all i could say is, just stay tuned! :D you'll know in the later chapters if Sasuke will blackmail Sakura once he discover her secret.. oh... and a special thanks to you.. XD you're the first one to ask something about my story.. XD i was waiting for someone who'll be curious about this and tada! you're the first one to ask! so, a very big big thanks to you.. LOL.. XD** (though i didn't answer your question properly but then, if i'll tell you about that, the thrill of the story will be gone)**  
**_

_**..Infinite Lightning**_

_**and to you Anonymous reader~****you didn't put your name..! LOL.. so whoever you are, i think you already know that i was talking to you.. and to answer your question.. well, i don't want to spoil the story so, just stay tuned! you'll know when will Sasuke and how will Sasuke discover our Little Saku's pretty secret... XDXD**_

**_i'm glad that you all liked my story! :D and also a very big thanks to those who added my story in their favorite lists.. even though some of you didn't review this, i know that you've been entertained with my story coz like what i said, all of you added it in your favorite story lists.. :D_**  
****

**_well then, the next chapter is dedicated for all of you! _**_(reviewers, the people who added this in their favorite lists and to those who alert this XD) **i'll do my best to make it good, BELIEVE IT! XD** (ooh.. Naruto's character rubbed on me... gyaah!)__  
_

* * *

_**i'm in need of your reviews! review please.. your reviews boosts my writing spirit.. LOL.. XD**_

_**hello mga kababayan kong Pinoy.. lol.. XD  
**_

_**love**(and is thirsty for your reviews)**,  
**_

_**xXxihEaRtSasuSakuxXx**_


End file.
